Taking Over Me
by BatteredChild
Summary: songfic of Evanescence's taking over me. Sarah thinks the Labyrinth was a dream and jareth has all but given up on her return


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Labyrinth characters, and the song is Taking Over Me by Evanescence, so I don't own that either.  
  
Taking over me  
  
~*~Jareth~*~  
  
Jareth sat in his throne room as usual, but it was no longer looked like a trash dump, from the goblins. After Sarah had left he made sure that the throne room stayed clean. He knew in his head that she was never coming back, and after all he supposed he really had gone about things the wrong way. He had given her his heart, offered her her dreams and lived up to her every expectation, doing only as she wished him to do. Yet she had refused him. She really had been too young though. Only a child, even by human standard, and of course they lived to be nowhere near the age of the fae, as the fae are pretty much immortal, except for that intolerance to iron. But in his heart he could always dream couldn't he?  
  
~*You don't remember me but I remember you. I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you.*~  
  
Later that night Jareth lay awake in his bedchambers, thinking, once again, of Sarah. He wished that she would call on him, but she never would. After all she didn't even fully remember her journey through the Labyrinth. She thinks of it as a dream caused by reading too much of her little red book. She remembered some things, like her friends, but only vaguely, so how could he expect her to think of him? On that note he settled down to try and sleep, and dream of his sweet Sarah.  
  
~*But who can decide what they dream and dream I do.*~  
  
Days turned into weeks, and slowly he started to look in on Sarah less and less. He would never forget her, but he had to try and retain some semblance of normality in his life, and pining away over lost loves was not going to aid him in that respect.  
  
~*~Sarah~*~  
  
Sarah sat at the vanity in her bedroom. Looking at herself she could barely believe that she was the same person she had seen looking back at her only days before. She looked a mess. Her face was ashen and had a gray sort of tinge to it, except for the red spots on each of her cheeks and her red puffy eyes. Sarah had spent the last few hours crying in her bedroom after learning the tragic news of her only joy in life, her 3 year old brother Toby's, death. He had been playing in the park with her Father and step- mother when he had seen a friend from day-care across the street. Toby had rushed away from his parents and not heeding their warning ran straight out onto the road. He had been hit by a 4wheel drive. Toby had been killed instantly. His little body not being able to survive the impact of the vehicle. Sarah sat back in her seat and noticed the little red leather bound book, "Labyrinth," she whispered under her breath. "I wonder if." she trailed off leaving the sentence unfinished. "Hell what have I got to lose?" she said a little more confidently than she felt.  
  
~*I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you*~  
  
Sarah had dreamt of the Goblin King every night for the past 2 years.  
  
~*I have to be with you, to live, to breathe, you're taking over me*~  
  
She knew it was a long shot, but that first dream had seemed so real, and she felt that she truly did love him, she hadn't known it then. Sarah had been too young, and too worried about Toby to notice what the king had been telling her. If it was only a dream then she'd soon find out. She hoped that it had been more.  
  
"I wish that Jareth would come and see me, right now," Sarah sighed after she had said it, knowing that it could never work for 2 reasons. The first one being, the Labyrinth wasn't real, she had been dreaming, the second was that she had said the wrong words.  
  
Nothing happened, and Sarah sat on her bed and began to cry again. For her baby brother, and her one last chance at happiness.  
  
~*Have you forgotten all I know and all we had?*~  
  
~*~Jareth~*~  
  
Jareth had been sitting in his throne room as usual when he heard a voice that sounded so familiar, yet not at the same time, call out to him. "That's strange, " he thought to himself, "they called me by name."And with that he vanished in a cloud of glitter.  
  
~*~Sarah~*~  
  
~*You saw me mourning my love for you , and touched my hand.*~  
  
Sarah felt rather that heard someone enter her bedroom. "Wh..who's there?" she asked hoarsely into the darkness of the room.  
  
It was then that Jareth, the Goblin King, stepped forth from the dakness.  
  
"Hello Sarah," he almost purred at her.  
  
Then he got a look at her face. Concern could be clearly seen in Jareth's eyes. "What's wrong, love?" he asked, stepping closer to Sarah. Sarah just looked at him, a mixture of sadness, trepidation and love in her eyes.  
  
"Toby's dead," she finally managed to get out.  
  
Jareth was shocked to say to least. "Oh my dear Sarah," he sighed as he hesitantly moved in to comfort her. He reached out and grasped her hand tightly.  
  
~*I knew you loved me then*~  
  
Sarah, at his touch, finally knew that Jareth was real and she hadn't been dreaming. She also knew that he truly had loved her, only playing the part of the villain because she expected it from him, even if it had taken her a while to realize it.  
  
~*I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you, to live, to breath, you're taking over me.*~  
  
Sarah threw herself into Jareth's arms upon this realization and held onto him as tightly as she could. Jareth was slightly taken aback by her behavior, but soon embraced her as well. Sarah broke down into sobs again that tore at Jareth's heart, and he just held her as she buried her head into his chest and cried until she had no more tears left to cry.  
  
Some time later, when Sarah's sobs had lessened to nothing more than the occasional sniffle, Sarah thought about all the times she had thought she caught glimpses of something in her vanity mirror, but had passed them off as nothing more than a trick of the light or her over-active imagination. She now knew that it really been Jareth looking in on her.  
  
~*I look in the mirror, see your face, if I look deep enough. So many thing inside that just like you are taking over.*~  
  
Eventually Sarah broke the silence. "Jareth, can you take me back with you, please?" She looked up at him with bloodshot green eyes and Jareth longed to hold her and never let go. "Are you sure that's what you really want love?" he questioned her, "if you come, you will never be able to come back here, your body will adapt to the magic of the Underground and coming here could make you seriously ill, or even kill you." Sarah looked away and Jareth thought that she had changed her mind. "I love you Jareth," was the reply she gave instead. Jareths heart soared. She loved him! He couldn't believe it. He calmed himself and answed her, "I love you too, my sweet Sarah."  
  
And with that Jareth transported them both back to his castle.  
  
The end.  
  
A/N Hello again, hope that you liked this, I was listening to the song and came up with the idea. Could probably be improved but ah well. Please give me lost of reviews!  
  
RW 


End file.
